True love lasts through anything
by levesque fan forever
Summary: paul struggles to cope with something he's been told how will he tell steph and will there family survive through it all
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing but my idea

its only a short first chapter hope you like it.

chapter 1

Stephanie sighed as she sat back down in the sofa, she was sick and tired of it all now they'd had yet another fight all she'd asked him to do was to change the diaper feed her and lay her back down, and he just blew up, she wish she knew what had gotten into him, he'd hardly spoke for at least a week and she was beginning to wonder why he was so off with her.

Stephanie got up and walked into the kitchen, she needed a drink a stiff one at that, she wasn't really a drinker but she was really at her breaking point now, it wasn't her fault he wouldn't open up to her, he hadn't said anything about work lately…. Maybe that was it maybe something was getting him down at work, lord knows he'd been on the road a lot lately, what with just getting back from over seas he'd taken a lot on. After making her drink she made her way upstairs, she sighed as she walked down the hall way checking on all three girls she then came to there room, a tear trickled down her cheek as she stood in the door way watching him he was sat on the bed with his back to her. She slowly walked over and setting her drink down on the side, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck she just sat there holding him not sure of what to say, what could she say to him she didn't know what was going on in his head.

Paul couldn't believe what he had just been told two days ago how was he supposed to process something like that in the amount of time he'd been given he'd got 5 days to get the situation through his head and explain everything to steph he didn't know how he was going to tell her. yea sure it all happened with in the break they had when they tried to date other people but it wasn't a big break and he never thought something like this would have happened he'd not planned it all.

Stephanie kissed his cheek "you know you can tell me if something is bothering you, I don't like all the fighting and snappiness" Paul looked at her from the corner of his eye and rubbed her arms affectionately he really didn't want to tell her she deserve red much better than what he had to tell her he just hopped there marriage and love could survive it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing but my own idea. I hope you all like this chapter I'll be delving into thing a bit more in this one .

Stephanie smiled happily has she felt his strong arm draped across her stomach she snuggled into him more and looked up when she felt him squeeze her gently "hi baby" she said sweetly as she turned round to face him, he smiled back and kissed her forehead "I think I hear little foot steps down the hall" Paul said chuckling softly, aurora then came walking through there door rubbing her eyes and snuggling her teddy, Stephanie chuckled "morning gorgeous" she said to her 2 year old daughter as she climbed onto the bed "hi mummy" she said snuggling her self between her mummy and daddy Stephanie smiled at her and kissed her dead "still sleepy huh" Paul chuckled as aurora yawned and nodded her head.

A few hours later and everyone was up and dressed Murphy could be heard in the living room crying loudly as she lay in her bouncer waiting for her bottle. Paul had yet again taken refuge in the play room still with everything going on through his head he had 4 days left to try and work out how he was going to tell steph everything, he knew she sensed his been distant, though he couldn't help it he didn't know if he could handle explain everything to steph he knew it would break her in two when he told her everything, then there was aurora and well Murphy was just too young she would have no idea what was going on around her, he sighed heavily has he heard Stephanie' voice ring through the house he got up and made his way into the living he picked up his crying daughter and walked into the kitchen Stephanie banged the bottle down slightly on the kitchen top "oh so you do have ears then" Paul rolled his eyes at her comment "well in case you haven't noticed I've been a little pre-occupied lately" he replied picking the made up bottle of milk up from the side as he disappeared out of the kitchen and down the hall, she didn't mean to snap but she had to let everything out some how.

Paul groaned as his phone went off yet again he hit ignore he just couldn't deal with her right now he got the message he told her he would get everything sorted, once he'd figured everything out on what to do he'd call her and tell her everything was in order and he would sign the papers taking responsibility for his side of things, god knows he wanted to sign those papers he just hoped that before he signed them his marriage would still be as it was for the rest of his life, he didn't know if this would make there marriage stronger or weaker but he wasn't the sort of person to just bail out when he was needed and in so many ways he needed to let it all out holding everything inside wasn't good for him and he knew it he thought that maybe talking to Shane about it would give him son perspective on how steph would take things.

Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on the sofa in the playroom watching aurora playing with her toys, she would get what was bothering out of him and she was going to do it soon she just didn't want it to happen in front of her children.

Paul walked out of the house after telling steph he was going to Shane's and was taking aurora with him as she was dying to see her two cousins .

Paul took a deep breath as he pulled up onto Shane's drive way he knew Shane would probably be pissed when he found out what had happened many years ago before he and steph really got serious but he felt Shane was the only person who would set his ego and temper aside and actually listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls had gone to Steph' parents and he was going to tell her everything he was just going to come straight out with it there really wasn't any point in working around the situation.

He sat down with steph in the living room and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to work round this I've left it long enough , when we took a break before we got more serious, I tried a new relationship and well we got to the stage where we slept together and I just found out at the end of last week that I've got 7year old twins a boy and girl there names are Caden and Marley"

Paul waited for a reply "so you've known all this time and not mentioned it at all its a lot to take in"

Paul nodded "I know that but I needed time to think about what I wanted to do, I've been told there mum is in no condition to look after them and they both said they wanted to be with there dad I can't deny them that, I have to sign papers next Thursday to all legal rights but they'll be coming to live with us next Wednesday "

Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair trying to take it all in, though it was a lot, she was going to be step mum to 7 year old twins. How were they supposed to explain this to aurora they didn't know how she was going to react, hell Stephanie didn't know how to react.

"how do you suppose we explain this aurora, she's 2 Paul she doesn't understand she could think anything when you tell her. Lord knows I don't know what to think right now I thought we were serious when we took that break I mean we still talked to each other and you never mentioned anything then"

Paul looked down "I was hoping you'd be there with me when we explain everything to aurora"

Stephanie shook her head "you're the one bringing two complete strangers into the family that's all your doing Paul, and it will drive some sort of a wedge between us it already has this past week"

Paul took her hand in his kissing the back of it "this doesn't change anything with the four of us though I know we've had a few fights in the past few days but I sill love you, I just hope you can love Caden and Marley like you do aurora and Murphy"

"this is all going to take time to get used too Paul. it's a big thing to spring up on person"

Stephanie had a feeling the next few months were going to be very hard they be questions that would be asked and she'd be lying if she said it would be awkward to answer them, she had no rights over them what so ever. She just hoped aurora knows that when its all explained it won't change how her dad feels about her at least she hoped it wouldn't.

When aurora and Murphy were brought back home the next day Paul sat down with aurora in her room and tried to find the words to explain to her the best he could.

"aurora sweetie daddy has something to tell you" aurora looked up at him with a smile on her face "what's it about daddy" she asked "well princess your going to be a little sister" aurora frowned "what's you mean daddy" paul picked her up sitting her in his lap "well you see before daddy and mummy got married daddy had a friend and I just found out that your going to be a little sister to two more children daddy has"

Aurora frowned "does mummy have 2 other babies" Paul shook his head no sweetie Caden and Marley they have a different mummy but I'm there daddy and because there mummy can't look after them anymore there going to come and live with us"

Aurora frowned once more "but daddy what about me and Murphy mummy said we were your big girls"

Paul nodded "and you are but daddy has another big girl and you'll have a brother too, but that doesn't change anything your still daddy' big girl ok" aurora pouted a little and jumped off of his knee in search of her mummy.

Paul sighed and rubbed his face he really hoped aurora would be ok and in time understand that it didn't change anything at all.

Stephanie smiled as aurora came toddling into her sisters room after steph laid Murphy down for her nap, steph picked aurora up and kissed her cheek "what's wrong sweetie" aurora looked at her mummy with tears in her eyes "daddy has new babies he no want rora and Murphy no more" Stephanie groaned under her breath she saw this coming "your still daddy babies too sweetie he just has a little girl and boy now who will be with us next week and whenever you feel like that again you come to mummy and mummy will give you lots of loves" aurora snuggled into steph and sucked at her thumb, steph rubbed her back gently and went down stairs.

The next few days past quickly and it was the morning Paul was going to pick Caden and Marley up from the airport Stephanie had choose not to go she still didn't feel too comfortable about the situation and she could tell that aurora had gone very quiet since she had woken up, all she'd done was follow steph around as though she was going to be taken away, Stephanie explained that she was going to be fine and had got aurora to sit down and colour in the play room while steph fed Murphy .

When paul finally arrived at the airport he took a big breath and made his way in to the airport to go wait for the twins to come through after picking up there bags he sat down on a seat and sat patiently looking at every child wondering when they would show.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paul' son and daughter came running over to him as the person they were with pointed out who he was, he welcomed them with arms wide open little Marley swung her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into her dads neck, Caden stood to the side pushing at her "Marley I want to hug dad too" Caden whined Paul pulled his son into the hug when they pulled apart both children smiled Paul smiled back "did you two have a good flight" bother children nodded and Caden giggled "Marley was a scaredy cat" Marley frowned and pushed her brother "I was not" Paul shook his head "not everyone likes flying Caden" Paul replied, as they walked to the car, Marley and Caden both asked question not just about him but about his wife and step sisters too, Paul soon got them both in the car and buckled in before setting back off he dialled the house number and listened to the phone ring waiting for steph to answer.

Steph quickly grabbed her phone from the kitchen side "hey" she said whilst balancing aurora in her other arm, Paul smiled hearing her voice "hey we just set off from the airport should be home in a couple of hours" Stephanie walked over into the living room to sit down "does Marley and Caden like pasta" steph asked Paul looked in his rear-view mirror "do you guys like pasta" Marley shook her head but Caden happily nodded "Caden does but Marley doesn't" steph smirked at the funny faces aurora was pulling "ok well what would Marley like for dinner then" Paul looked back at Marley "Marley what would you like steph to make you for dinner" he asked her Marley shrugged her shoulders "I'm not hungry" Paul frowned "are you sure you've had a long flight" Marley nodded her head "I'm sure" Paul nodded "ok, steph… Marley says she's not hungry" steph frowned as she played with aurora "is she sure she probably had nothing since breakfast "maybe you could make her a sandwich up just in case" steph got up from the floor "ok I'll make it when you get back" they both said bye before hanging up.

After a couple hours Paul finally got home with the twins he grabbed there bags and walked up to the front door "Caden could you open the door for me buddy "sure dad" Caden replied and opened the door for his dad, Paul put the bags at the bottom of the stairs and called out "steph I'm here with the twins" steph soon came walking down stairs "hi babe" steph smiled at Paul "hey I just put aurora down for her nap" Paul nodded "ok well Marley Caden this is steph my wife" Marley and Caden both looked at steph shyly steph smiled at them softly "hi" she came down there level "now you must be Marley" steph said holding her hand out to Caden he just giggled "I'm Caden, she's Marley" Caden replied pointing to his sister , steph smiled at Paul "sorry Caden" steph said shaking his hand gently "and your Marley", Marley nodded and clung to Paul' hand Paul smiled at Marley softly "its ok sweetie" steph smiled and stood up "if you guys want to you can go into the playroom and watch TV" steph said, Marley and Caden both ran off towards the playroom. Paul chuckled and shook his head "I'll take there bags up stairs" steph smiled and kissed his cheek before Paul went up stairs with the bags.

A few hours later aurora came toddling down stairs and made her way into the living room Paul was sat on the couch watching some TV he smiled at aurora as she climbed into his lap "hey gorgeous" aurora smiled up at him rubbing her eyes "hi daddy" Paul kissed the top of her head "would you like to meet your brother and sister in a little bit when you've woken up more, aurora shrugged her shoulders "they really want to meet you", just as Paul said that Marley came walking into the room aurora frowned at her and made a face "hey Marley" Marley climbed on to the couch "hi" aurora watched Marley carefully as she got closer to Paul, Paul kissed the top of auroras head "aurora this is your sister Marley" as Marley got closer aurora retaliated and pushed Marley with her feet "hey that's not nice" Marley replied pouting Paul shook his head aurora "you be nice to your sister" aurora frowned "he's my daddy" aurora said climbing down, Paul shook his head "would you like to do anything Marley" Paul asked wanting to spend some time with his new found daughter , Marley nodded "could we watch a movie together please" Paul smiled and nodded "sure we can you go pick one out" Marley went over and started looking at what movies they had.

Meanwhile aurora was in the kitchen with steph as she started on dinner, steph smiled at her daughter as she entered "hi baby what are you pouting for now" aurora cuddled her teddy "daddy told mes off" aurora said "well what did you do" Stephanie asked her "Is pushed that girl away with my feet cause she was trying to cuddles daddy toos" Stephanie frowned "well you shouldn't do that its not very nice" aurora huffed "but he's my daddy " Stephanie nodded and said "well your daddy is also Marley's daddy too so try and be nicer for mummy please" aurora still pouted "ok I wills try" steph smiled and kissed the top of her head "good girl, now if you listen carefully I think daddy and Marley are watching your favourite movie" auroras eyes then lit up and she toddled off, Stephanie chuckled softly and looked over at Murphy who was in her lay down bouncer watching her mummy cook "hey gorgeous" steph said as she saw little Murphy staring and watching her every move. As steph watched over dinner Caden walked into the kitchen steph could feel someone watching her so she turned around and gave Caden a smile she had to try and form some sort of relationship with Caden and Marley it wouldn't be fair if she didn't "hey Caden can I get you anything" Caden nodded his head "could I have a drink please" steph smiled "sure you can if you open up that cupboard right there, there's all kinds to chose from Caden nodded "thank you" steph ruffled his hair "your welcome" Caden look up at steph and smiled at her softly, she had a feeling he wasn't going to be so hard, she found Marley to be very a wear of her surroundings and not so open to talking like her brother was.

An hour later and everyone was sat at the table eating Paul had managed to get Marley to eat a sandwich whilst everyone else had pasta dishes, Paul watched her carefully as his son tried making friends with aurora, he had a feeling aurora would make friends with him much quicker then with Marley though that didn't surprise him Paul just hoped that eventually everyone would be nice with each other though he knew that would take time as Marley was yet to speak to steph the only person she did speak to and that was him he wondered why though Maybe it was need for her to finally have that father figure or maybe she just wanted to know that he did love her even if he'd not long ago found out about her and her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephanie sighed as she sat down after breaking up yet another argument between aurora and Marley, she didn't feel right in punishing Marley for doing wrong she felt that it should be Paul' job to do that as she was his kid, steph just hoped that the girls fighting didn't bring a wedge in the family.

Caden was down in the gym with Paul watching him work out. he had taken kindly to Stephanie lately Paul was glad he thought it was important that Caden have a female figure in his life and he was glad they had seemed to bond quiet well in the last few days, Paul just wished that Marley had bonded well too but he had a feeling she would take her time and would find it hard adjusting to the situation much like aurora. Caden looked up at his dad as he wiped the sweat that was dripping down is face "daddy, is steph our mum now?" Caden asked innocently unsure of what he should call his dads wife "well no-one will ever be able to take you mothers place Caden but I think that it is something we should talk to steph about , I don't think your sister would be comfortable in that situation" Caden pouted and walked off he wished Marley was more accepting of it all, he made his way back to the living room.

"Marley that's my teddy I go sleepy with him give it back" aurora said pouting with tears in her eyes Marley giggled to her self and sat on the couch "you have to share, not sharing is naughty" "gives me my teddy back it's nots a toy to share" aurora said getting very upset Paul was just walking past the door as the argument escalated and he saw aurora pull Marley' hair "AURORA ROSE GET OFF YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW" Paul shouted not too pleased with what he had just seen, aurora jumped at her dads shouting and put her head down "its hers fault she tooks my teddy and wouldn't give him back" Paul shook his head "you have to share things aurora" aurora huffed "buts that's my teddy , I go sleepy with him he's no toy", meanwhile steph heard all of the shouting and went to go look she frowned when she saw aurora crying "what's going on" she asked looking to Paul "I walked in to aurora on top of Marley pulling at her hair" "but she took my teddy my special teddy that I goes sleep with" Stephanie looked to Marley "Marley give aurora her teddy back please" Marley just looked at steph "you can't tell me what to do" Stephanie shook her head "Paul can I see you in the kitchen please" Paul followed steph knowing there was something bad coming. Stephanie turned round to face him as she stood at the table "I know they are all your children and you want to teach them right from wrong but didn't you think to ask aurora why she did what she did before raising your voice at her" Paul frowned "what was I supposed to do if I hadn't had shouted they'd be having a full blown fight" steph shook her head she couldn't believe him "Paul you know aurora only does stuff like that in retaliation, and its obvious why you know how she feels about the teddy and Marley still has to give it back, now if you can't discipline your eldest child then who will" Paul shook his head "so what your precious princess' behaviour goes ignored Marley only took something" Stephanie looked at him shocked "my precious princess oh so what you only have two children all of a sudden" Paul sighed "that's not what I meant and you know it" Paul walked closer to her steph shook her head and walked off he had some nerve. Paul went back to the play room and told both girls off and sent them both to there rooms.

After a couple of hours Paul went and found steph to try and make up with his wife he found her sat in the sun room with Murphy entertaining her he sat down beside them "hey" steph didn't look up at him she just smiled at Murphy "hi" Paul moved closer resting his arm round the back of her chair "you know I didn't mean what I said earlier , I know auroras mine too its just hard adjusting too it all" steph laid Murphy back down on her play mat "I know but if Marley doesn't let me or aurora in its going to be difficult" Paul stroked the back of stephs hair "I know that, I'll have a word with her see if I can shed light on anything, I know a certain little boy who has taken to you though" steph chuckled softly "he's a sweetheart must get it from that dad of his" Paul laughed Stephanie smiled at him "where is Caden anyway I've not seen him for a while" Paul shrugged "in his room I think, we had a little chat about something earlier, he wasn't so happy about my answer" steph snuggled into his side "anything I can help with" Paul kissed her hair "hmmmmm that depends on Marley" Stephanie nodded her head and watch her youngest roll about on the play mat "maybe I should take Marley out shopping or something, make an effort to get to know her, I mean I no it isn't easy for anyone but she had no female figure as such anymore, well other than me" Paul smiled at steph "I think Marley would like that" Stephanie smiled "I hope she does" .

Stephanie wanted to approach Marley about maybe going shopping at the weekend just the two of them, she didn't want to replace Marley's birth mum how ever she wanted her to know that she was there for her for anything.

Stephanie noticed Caden sat out back on the swing set looking a little sad.

"hey buddy what's with the long face" Stephanie asked crouching down in front him and lifting up his chin Stephanie could see the tears in his eyes "you want to talk about it" Caden just wrapped his arms around Stephanie's neck clinging on, she stood up and picked him up taking him inside, she was taken back when he wrapped his arms around her neck though she had a feeling it had something to do with what Paul mentioned earlier, she gave Caden a chance to calm down before talking to him again "so what's up with all these tears Caden shrugged "I asked daddy a question about something he said I had to wait until Marley was ready" Stephanie nodded "ok you want to tell me what you asked" Caden looked down at the floor "I wanted to know if you were mine and Marley's mummy now" Stephanie tried to swallow the lump n the back of her throat hearing Caden say that really got to her "well maybe when Marley adjusts to everything we can all talk about that" Caden sighed and nodded his head "ok" Stephanie ruffled his hair "but hey that doesn't mean it's a no" Caden looked up and smiled. Stephanie chuckled softly as he ran off in search of the playroom and the girls.

As Stephanie tidied up the cushions where she and Caden had just been sat she turned round smiled seeing paul in the door way "that was really sweet what you just did for him, he a pretty happy boy" Stephanie laughed "well I'm honoured that he wants me to be his mum, I don't mind but I want them both to be comfortable with it, I don't want Marley thinking I'm replacing her mum" Paul pulled steph into a hug "to be honest your really the only female figure she's ever had, I think the reason why she's like she is, is because she's never had structure like what we can give her, and she's only ever sees the worst in things but that's what she's grown up around" Stephanie sighed feeling sorry for the twins "there mum really is messed up, its fine if you don't want to talk about it, but its obviously affected Marley a little more than Caden" Paul just nodded his head burying his face in steph' neck.


	6. Chapter 6

i own nothing other than my idea.

here's my next chapter i hope you all enjoy reading it and please review the comments help alot.

Chapter 6

Stephanie and Paul were both surprised when they woke up to quietness through the house, usually by nine o clock aurora would have been up and in there room yet half an hour later and it was peaceful, Stephanie turned to Paul "those kids are up to something its very quiet" Paul laughed and kissed her hair "I woke up earlier and heard Caden in auroras room occupying her they get on quiet well" Stephanie chuckled "well that's very nice" Paul smiled sheepishly "hmmmmm gives us at least half an hour alone time" Paul replied running his hand up and down the side of stephs thigh steph giggled as pauls lips attached to her neck.

After some alone time steph and Paul got up to get all the kids ready, steph was planning on talking to Marley about going and doing a little shopping and getting to know each other a little better, she felt the need to at least try she wanted to break Marley' shell but it wasn't going to happen all that easy, steph was sure that when she did break through she has the feeling Marley would become very vulnerable.

Steph knew the wall was there to stop her been hurt by anyone else, she'd been hurt by her mother that was easy to easy.

After getting all the kids ready Stephanie went back up stairs and found Marley in her room watching TV steph sat down at the side of Marley with Murphy In her arms, steph looked down at her softly "so your dad tells me you want to go by some new clothes" Marley didn't look at steph she just focused on TV and nodded "well you know boys are pretty crappy at shopping" steph swore she saw a slight smirk on Marley' face "don't you think I'm right" Marley shrugged "I guess" " so what do you say to us going shopping together and picking out some new clothes" Marley turned off her TV and stared out of the window " we don't have to right now, you can think about it if you like" Marley swiftly turned around "can we get ice-cream too" asked Marley Stephanie smiled nodded " sure , do you mind if Murphy comes too" Marley shook her head, "ok then you grab your shoes and coat and I'll go get madam here ready, you want to go tell your dad when your all sorted" Marley nodded "ok", and with that Stephanie went to get her self and Murphy ready. Once Marley was ready she ran down stairs to her dad "daddy, Stephanie's taking me shopping" Paul smiled "that's great sweetie, but can you do me a favour" Marley nodded her head " do you think you could try and be more nice to steph for me, I know this is hard for you and your trying to protect your brother and your self, but you know steph's not like your mum" Marley looked down at the floor "I'll try daddy" Paul kissed the top of her head "good girl" he picked her up and squeezed her tight and Marley hid her face from view.

Stephanie Murphy and Marley soon arrived at the shopping centre and Marley immediately grabbed hold of the side of the pushchair as steph began to walk with her inside, steph was impressed with Marley's behaviour so far and hoped it carried for the rest of the day. They looked in a few shops and Marley picked a few things out that she liked, the next shop they went in was Marley' favourite shop Stephanie could tell as her face lit up when she saw it Stephanie smiled "you can pick three things and I'll buy them for you anything you want" Marley' face lit up "really" steph nodded "really" Marley smiled and went in search of three things she had been wanting before they moved in in with there dad, her mum told her she could never have them but Marley always wondered why her mum got everything she wanted. Stephanie followed Marley round the shop as she looked for what she wanted she picked out a DVD then she spotted the one thing she really did want it was dolls house it had all the little things with it Stephanie bent down at the side of her "you want this" Marley nodded her head slowly "my mummy always said I would never have it" Stephanie pulled her close to her side "well if you really want it I'll get it for you" Marley smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around stephs neck steph hugged her back sweetly before grabbing the big box and walking to the counter to go pay for it.

After a full afternoon of shopping steph and Murphy and Marley arrived home Paul smiled as he heard stephs car pull up onto the drive "aurora, I think mummy's home" Paul called out knowing she would be glad, she had got a little jealous of her mum taking Marley shopping, she wanted to go too but Paul managed to cheer up by taking her and Caden to the park and tired them both out a little. When Paul saw steph walk through door with quiet a few bags he shook his head "you can never resist can you" he said chuckling Stephanie laughed "well a girl needs to shop, you might want to help your daughter though I got her a few things" Paul then chuckled as he saw Marley dragging bags through the front door "you want some help there Marley" Marley huffed and nodded "please daddy" Paul smiled and grabbed the biggest thing from Marley. Stephanie was greeted in the living room by aurora who ran towards her legs and hugged them tight, steph smiled softly and picked her up "hey monster" she said kissing auroras cheek aurora smiled "hi mummy, did yous buy rora something too" Stephanie chuckled "you'll have to wait and see" aurora giggled "oks" she kicked her legs to get down and ran back into he play room to Caden.

The rest of the evening the family spent together all the kids were getting along for a change and everyone was having fun setting up Marley's dolls house that steph had bought her they were all laughing and fooling around after they'd built up Marley' dolls house as the evening went on the three eldest got more tired. Murphy had been put to bed a couple of hours ago and Marley Caden and aurora weren't far from there' either Caden was curled up at the side of steph whilst Marley was snuggled against her dad with aurora' head resting on Marley' shoulder, steph smiled softly seeing them both like that it brought a tear to her eye as the past few days they had argued quiet a lot. Paul noticed steph watching them and smiled at her "see they can get along" steph looked up and smiled back "well they're a sleep babe".

A couple of hours later and steph and Paul took the three children up stairs and tucked them into bed, steph went and checked in on Murphy who was still sound a sleep she stood at her bedroom door watching over as Paul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "she's a sleeping angel as always" steph leaned back into him "she's getting so big now" Paul nodded his head "we'll have to start practicing for another soon steph chuckled quietly and turned In his arms "you just can't get enough huh" Paul shook his head "of you nope" she smiled and snuggled more into his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing other than my own idea.

I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me a while to get it out as I wasn't sure where it was going.

Chapter 7

In the early hours of the next morning Paul woke up as he heard someone sobbing at the end of the bed as he looked up he saw little aurora stood crying. he Switched on his bed side lamp "hey come here" he said softly, holding his arms out towards her, aurora ran over Paul hugged her tightly and kissed her tear stained cheek "what are all these tears for huh" aurora just snuggled into her daddy still sobbing, he laid her between him and Stephanie and got him self comfy in bed again he draped his arm across them both and drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning Stephanie woke up when she felt little feet wriggling at the side of her leg she turned over and frowned seeing aurora laid next to her "hey princess, how long of you been in here" aurora shrugged her shoulder and snuggled into her mums side, Stephanie frowned wondering what was wrong she had obviously came into there room sometime last night whilst she was sleeping and Paul had dealt with her, though she still wondered what was wrong as usually aurora would say. steph held her close and listened to the baby monitor to see if Murphy was awake yet. She could hear her youngest babbling away to her self so decided to relax a little and wait for everyone else to wake up, she stroked auroras hair gently and watched Paul as he slept. An hour or so later the twins woke up too and made there way to steph and pauls room they jumped on top of Paul waking him up from his sleep Paul jumped up and grabbed the both of them tickling them to death as revenge.

After eating breakfast and getting ready Paul steph and the kids went down to stephs parents so Marley and Caden could meet Vince and Linda, Stephanie parents new about the twins and the situation but were yet to meet them, so now they had settled in Paul had decided that now would be a good time for them to meet. as they all sat in the car whilst Paul drove steph looked over her shoulder at aurora, she'd hardly spoke all morning and usually she was full of chatter, she hoped that going to her parents would lift her spirit's a little and see her smile.

As they pulled up outside the house aurora couldn't wait to get out of the car as she saw her grampy open the front door, Paul immediately looked through the rear-view mirror as he knew aurora would be excited "aurora you wait for daddy to get out first" aurora whined and kicked the seat, Paul just shook his head and climbed out of the drivers seat before opening auroras door for to get out and the twins. Once she was out aurora screamed "GRAMPY!" excitedly and ran over to him, Stephanie chuckled as she took Murphy from the car seat and grabbed the baby bag. The twins were a little hesitant to go after aurora so they walked in with there dad and Stephanie.

Aurora had pretty much been clingy with Vince and Linda since they got there and it bothered Stephanie slightly though she tried not to notice and but I down to her having not seen them for a few weeks Marley and Caden had bee quiet which was expected as they were rather shy Marley more so than her brother. Caden had spoken a little to both Vince and Linda though Marley had stuck by her dads side.

"so Caden I bet you and Marley love ice-cream" Linda asked in an attempt to brake Marley's little shell

Caden nodded his head fast "I love double choc" Paul shook his head and Stephanie just laughed.

"what about you Marley what's your favourite flavour ice-cream" asked Linda

Marley just shrugged her shoulders Paul smiled at her "its ok to answer sweetie" Marley looked up at her dad before looking to Linda "I like strawberry" Linda smiled softly at her "what do you say we go see if we've got those flavours in" both twins nodded and followed Linda to the kitchen, it wasn't long before aurora was in toe after them leaving Stephanie, Paul and Vince in the living room. Vince turned and looked at them both 2so how are they doing and how's aurora with it all"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "I'm ok with everything now, though I think its affecting aurora more than we think, she's been really quiet today" steph said sadly she never wanted her daughter to feel that way Paul rubbed his wife' back affectionately "she came into our room in tears last night" Paul added, Vince smiled softly "I'm sure she'll come to terms with it all in her own time she's only so it'll be a big change" Stephanie nodded hoping her dad was right.

It soon came time for them all to go home, the twins had really enjoyed at Vince and Linda and seemed to get on very well with them both. Stephanie stood up and grabbed auroras coat to get her ready to leave, though aurora folded her arms across her chest and refused to put her coat on "I'm staying here" she adamant that she was staying at grandparents for the night, steph sighed and looked to Paul he took the coat from his wife "aurora come and put your coat on now please" once again aurora shook her head and climbed into Linda' lap "I stay here with Grammy and grampy" said aurora snuggling into Linda, Linda looked to her daughter and nodded her head that it was ok for aurora to stay. Stephanie smiled a little and pulled on her own coat, Paul got the twins ready and Linda and Vince walked them out to the front.

"can mummy at least have a hug princess" Linda said to aurora, aurora went over to steph and gave her a hug and her dad too before going over to Vince.

"She'll be ok" Linda said into her daughters ear as she kissed her cheek Stephanie nodded "I hope so" steph replied before hugging her dad as well.

Paul had asked Vince to talk to aurora about everything as he knew that she would tell him things a little more as they're really close.

Stephanie was really quiet on the way home and Paul knew why he wished he could fix though, there really was nothing he could do, they both needed to realise that it was hard on the twins and on aurora, they just needed to let all three children know that they were all loved equally no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone for reviewing my chapters I'm not the greatest of writers though I try, but I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter.

Chapter 8

Stephanie sighed loudly as she climbed into her car to go pick up aurora after she'd stayed the night with stephs parents, Stephanie hoped that her mum and dad were able to explain that having Caden and Marley didn't change how her self and Paul loved her more than anything in the world, and in time Stephanie hoped that aurora would realise that Marley wasn't there to upset her she was there to be kind to her and be a sister.

As steph pulled up out side her parents she saw the door open slowly before a little girl came running out, Stephanie smiled and chuckled, glad that auroras mood had changed with her from yesterday. Steph got out of her car and walked closer to aurora before she caught her in her arms. Aurora snuggled her face into Stephanie' hair, steph smiled at her parents as they walked over.

"Hey mum and dad" she said happily

"hi sweetie" Vince replied as he kissed his daughters cheek and gave her a hug.

Stephanie kissed auroras forehead as she lifted her head up "did you have fun with grampy and Grammy" aurora nodded her head "grampy gave me lots of sweeties behind Grammys back" Linda shook her head and whacked Vince's arm. Stephanie just laughed knowing what her dad was like, "well how about we get home and see daddy and Caden and Marley" aurora frowned as Stephanie said the name Marley. Stephanie thanked her parents for watching aurora the night and the strapped her in the car seat before getting in the car and driving off.

The drive home was pretty quiet to say aurora was I the car, she would normally talk the whole journey there and back, though Stephanie soon broke the silence "Marley has a surprise for you when we get home" Stephanie said looking through the mirror at aurora, she looked up but didn't respond she smiled at aurora softly "I'm pretty sure your going to love it" auroras face lit up a little "what is it mummy" "well if you want to find out you'll have to find Marley when we get home" aurora huffed "I know you don't like Marley sweetie but she really just wants to be your big sister, if you let her she might show you how to braid your hair and play games, but she won't do that if you be mean and push her away" aurora tilted her head to the side "Grammy said that I should be nice cause she doesn't have any other family like me" Stephanie nodded "well if you try and be nice it would make things easier for her".

They soon pulled up on the drive of there home Stephanie helped aurora out of the car and let her run up to the front door she seemed more excited than before, Stephanie opened the door letting her inside she ran straight for the stairs "MARLEY!" she shouted as she ran as fast as she could , Paul jumped slightly as he heard aurora shouting casing him to look towards the front door, Stephanie smiled at him as she walked in "I see someone's a little happier" he said getting up to greet his wife Stephanie smiled and nodded before kissing her husband softly on the lips " we had a little chat in the car" steph said winking.

Mean while Marley was upstairs in her room watching a movie that was until aurora burst into her room, Marley chuckled "hi Rory" aurora climbed on the bed "mummy said you got me a surprise" Marley nodded her head "go see daddy down stairs he has them" aurora darted out of the room excited and wanting to know what this surprise was that Marley had done for her.

Stephanie chuckled against pauls lips as she felt aurora pushing in between them, steph slowly pulled away and Paul began to playfully pout "daddy Marley said you haves my surprise she made" Paul smiled "oh she did huh" aurora nodded her head and Paul picked her up taking her into the kitchen.

"COOKIES" aurora shouted out as Stephanie walked in with Murphy.

Paul chuckled "not just cookies, there your favourite cookies" aurora smiled brightly "can I have one"

Stephanie shook her head "after dinner not before" aurora pouted but didn't complain she just kicked her legs to get down "don't you think you should go and thank Marley for taking the time to make them" aurora nodded her head and went back upstairs to find Marley. Paul flashed his sexy grin at his wife. Stephanie rolled her eyes and looked down at Murphy "Daddy's ego is growing again Murphy" Murphy clapped her hands in response and steph chuckled "I told you the cookies would work" Paul said walking over to his wife and daughter "I know but it will take more than the cookies" Paul nodded "I know but it's a start and shows aurora that Marley wants to be her friend and not just her sister".

Aurora had finally found Murphy in the play room reading a book on the couch she slowly walked over and climbed on the couch. She looked at Marley and tugged on her arm, Marley looked to her left.

"hi Rory did you find your surprise" Marley asked

Aurora nodded her head "thank yous for the cookies there my favourite"

Marley smiled "your welcome, you want to play with your building blocks with me" aurora smiled shyly and nodded her head. Marley put the book down and helped aurora off the couch so they could go play.


	9. Chapter 9

So it's been a while since i update this one, mainly because other ideas came up and i got writers block with this one, but a couple of people asked for this to be updated so i fainally got it all figured out. this one is for **stephandhhh123** (she asked for the smut lol) and also for AdeebaLovesHHH. they begged me for this update haha :P here it is girls.

as i said early there is smut in this chapter just to warn you.

* * *

Chapter 9

As Stephanie laid in bed she smiled, the last few months had passed quickly it was hard to believe now, that they were once a family of four, looking after a baby and a then 2 year old was hard work but now they had two much older children added to the family much to Stephanie' surprise. It had taken a good few weeks for Marley and Caden to settle in, more so for Marley, Stephanie had a feeling from the very first day they met that she would test the waters she was much more settled now but she still pushed her look with boundaries that were set and teasing aurora, that had been something that Marley had perfected on a lately, though aurora and Marley got on sometimes, they would argue from time to time sometimes it was petty and others it was an all-out screaming match, it was obvious to most who knew there situation why the girls acted that way.

Caden on the other hand was the complete opposite he kept himself to himself but still joined the girls when playing games, the girls fought more for attention, or at least that's what Stephanie thought, Caden on the hand was the only boy so when he needed or wanted the attention he got it fully.

As Stephanie laid there going through her thoughts of the past few months, Paul was trying to settle the birthday girl down, they allowed her to stay up a little later than usual as it had been her birthday, but calming her down for bed was proving difficult.

"But daaaaaaaadddddddddddddddyyyy yyy I wanna play with my new toys" Aurora whined.

Paul sat down beside her on the bed "Aurora it is almost 9 o clock we've let you stay up later than normal, tomorrow you can play with your new toys as much as you like, but right now, its bed time"

Huffing Aurora climbed to the top of her bed and slithered underneath her covers, she pouted up at her daddy as she stared up at him Paul smirked "that's good a girl" Paul kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes "sweet dreams Rory" Paul walked out of her room and pulled the door shut, he checked in on the other three making sure Murphy was still sound asleep also.

Stephanie was in her own little world when Paul walked into the room, he smiled softly as he undressed and watched her, ever since Paul told her about the twins she'd been amazing she had come to accept the situation. Paul was afraid she would leave him, he was lucky that she had stayed around still, Marley had been somewhat of a pin for Stephanie, she disobeyed her a lot and when she wanted was very disrespectful. Stephanie was very different from Marley mother, Paul could tell that before all this happened Marley had gotten her way far too much while living with her mum, and of course now living with him, they had boundaries and rules to follow and a stable structure, Marley wasn't use to that so she rebelled a lot of the time. Paul gave Stephanie credit though, she stood her ground with Marley and with Caden though Caden didn't push his boundaries, he had seen what came along with that through his sister. Stephanie was the strong willed independent woman and Marley needed that kind of role-model in her life, she needed to be shown that if you did something bad, there would be punishment and Stephanie showed Marley that, but Marley was aware that Stephanie wasn't her mother and would often reply with 'you're not my mum, you can't tell me what to do' and she was right in that sense, but Marley needed to understand that as long as she lived under their roof she would have to learn to obey what Stephanie said and stick to the boundaries set for her.

Paul chuckled to himself a little as he moved his muscular body under the sheets of the king size bed, she still hadn't noticed he'd entered the room she was deep in thought, he could tell. Shifting his weight closer to her he leaned into her ear and sucked on her earlobe immediately getting her attention as well as a moan Paul smiled "oh so you are still alive then".

Stephanie turned her head, her face now inches from his, she kissed her lips softly as she stroked his beard "if I wasn't I am now."

"ya know over the last few months my appreciation for having you in my life have grown so much more, if that's even possible." Paul stroked her cheek softly as he continued "anyone else would have probably up to and left me but you stuck it out and supported my decision, even though you had no idea what to expect, and I know bringing two 7 year olds into the family was a big deal but you've been great them, Caden adores you, and even though Marley likes to put up a front and give attitude, I know she adores you just as much as Caden does…" Paul paused for a second and brought his wife's face closer to his "but no one adores you more than me Stephanie, thank you for been so accepting of everything that's happened" and with that Pauls lips crashed down on to her in a passionate kiss.

Stephanie's fingers tangled with in Pauls hair, the kiss was full of passion and love, everything they had been through over the past few months had brought them closer more than they had thought.

Paul snaked his hand down Stephanie's slender toned body, her skin so soft beneath his fingers, his lips trailed down her jaw line pressing soft gentle kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck she obliged tilting her head to the side a little more. Her fingers too slithered down his muscular back before snaking round to the front waist band of his boxes; her fingers loosened the material from his skin teasing as one finger ran along the front.

Paul groaned against her skin as he gently sucked on her neck, her hand so close to his length drove him crazy, he removed her panties and ran a hand up her thigh; he teased her as he stroked the skin of her inner thigh, inching closer to the wetness of one of the many parts he loved her body, she bit down on her lip anticipating the feel of his fingers within touching her making her feel amazing.

Paul ever so gently stroked her most intimate area "oooooooooo baby!" Stephanie moaned aloud, Paul knew she loved when he would do that, it was the fore play that made their love making so amazing and on fire. Sliding two fingers into her heated area Paul moved his lips to Stephanie's chest and expertly removed her black lace bra from her body.

Stephanie revelled in ecstasy as Paul pleasured her like never before, her finger nails scratched down his back as Paul fingers moved quicker with in her, sensing by the tightening of her body that she was ever so close Pauls lips moved to her ear "come for me baby" he whispered, Stephanie moved her hips in rhythm with Pauls hand, Pauls thumb rubbed against her clit completely tipping her over the edge, Paul smiled as he removed his fingers and sucked the juices off that remained, Stephanie watched him as he did so and ran her slender fingers down his boxes stroking his thick length "fill me up baby" she said as she stroked him making him that much harder.

She pulled his boxes down enough that his hard member released its self, Paul then removed them completely throwing them to the floor, he climbed on top of his wife and smiled down at her "I love you so much babe" Stephanie smiled softly and stroked his cheek "I love you too Paul", he lowered his face to hers and kissed her slowly and lovingly as he pushed his member into her feeling her wetness around him still he slowly began to move taking her back to that place of ecstasy all over again.

They made passionate love well into the night both making the other cum multiple times.


	10. Chapter 10

ok so i gotta give credit to **stephandhh123** as she helped out a little with this chapter and gave me a great idea, so i hope you like this one :) and i hope the rest of you like it also. please R&R

* * *

Chapter 10

Paul smiled at his sleeping wife, he wasn't surprised she was still sleeping they'd had a busy day with auroras birthday yesterday, but he was sure it wasn't the birthday that had tired her out though. He could feel her skin against his and smiled realising she was still completely naked, he chuckled to himself quietly before relaxing back into the pillow and waited for a reason to have to get out of bed.

Aurora had awoken feeling very excited about all the toys she had gotten for her birthday and she really wanted to play with them. Not wanting to wait any longer aurora got out of bed and quietly tip-toed down the hall so she didn't wake anyone. She pushed her parent's bed room door open and snuck into the room and walked to the bottom of the bed and tugged at the black bed cover trying to climb up on top.

Feeling the covers move down the bed Paul quickly jumped up out of bed and found aurora stood there trying to climb up he picked her up and quickly before pulling the covers back up the bed and heading out of the room.

"What does miss aurora want this morning" Paul asked her quietly as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

"I's wanna play with all my new toys daddy!" aurora said excitedly.

Paul chuckled and nodded his head "how did I know you was going to say that" Paul responded tickling his daughters tummy.

Aurora giggled "Cans I play with my toys?"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Paul put aurora down on her feet "sure you can princess, and daddy will get you some breakfast, how does the sound"

Aurora smiled "that sounds good daddy" aurora replied before running in the direction of the play room.

Paul chuckled and headed into the kitchen, he made a few different things for breakfast as he was sure everyone would want something different.

Meanwhile upstairs Stephanie was just waking up; she glanced over in Paul's direction and frowned when he wasn't there but the smells filtering through the house let her know where he had gone and she smiled. She sat up in the bed and grabbed Pauls t-shirt from the floor and put it on before grabbing some panties and short shorts, she put them on and pulled her hair into a messy bun before heading out of the room.

As she walked down the hall she could hear babbling coming from Murphy's room so Stephanie pushed the door open and smiled seeing Murphy stood up and holding onto the railings of her crib. "What are you doing missy" Steph said walking over to the crib. Murphy giggled and got excited, she'd definitely grown over the last few months it was amazing how much time flew by, she would soon be 1. "Mama" murphy said as she held out her arms Stephanie smiled and squealed as she heard her baby call her Mama "That's right sweetie I'm mummy" Steph said as she picked murphy up and headed out of her room.

Steph peered into both the twins' rooms and found that they also must be down stairs, so Stephanie headed down stairs to the kitchen herself with murphy in her arms.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and smiled as everyone was around the table waiting for breakfast.

"Wow I am impressed" Steph said as she strapped murphy into her high chair.

Paul turned around and smiled "hey you're just in time pick whatever you want" Stephanie smiled "I'm guessing you got murphy's breakfast sorted already too".

Paul nodded "already on the table" seeing food on the table murphy banged at the tray of her highchair saying over and over "Da Da Da Da Da" Stephanie smiled "someone found their voice a little more today." Paul nodded his head and chuckled.

Everyone sat and ate around the table tucking into everything Paul had made.

After breakfast Steph cleaned everything up whilst Paul dealt with getting the kids ready for the day.

Paul left murphy till the end as the other three took much quicker to get ready. He laid murphy down on the changing table and got everything out that he needed as he undressed murphy and started on her diaper he screwed up his nose at the smell coming from it "that does not smell good miss murphy" Paul said as he was quick to get the diaper into a diaper bag and dispose of it he put it down on the floor and wiped her up with some baby wipes before putting on a clean diaper and finding out some clothes.

As he looked through the drawers for some clothes for murphy he noticed they were running low on diapers so he would have to go and get some more today.

Once murphy was ready he took her down stairs and sat her in the play pen with some toys.

"Steph….. I go to go out to the store we need more diapers and wipes for murphy" Paul said as he grabbed the keys to his hummer.

Steph walked out from the kitchen "ok babe, could you go get some more milk too we're running low on that also"

Paul smiled and nodded "sure I'll see you in a little while" he kissed her lips softly and headed out of the door.

Stephanie headed back through the kitchen to start on some laundry as well as do a few other things around the house.

All the kids were in the play room playing. Caden was happily entertaining murphy with her toys, and aurora was sat with some of her new toys whilst Marley was sat beside her, she had been colouring but had clearly gotten bored of that, Marley took one of auroras new toys from her and started playing with it.

"Hey Marley that isn't yours give it back" aurora told her pouting.

Marley shook her head "No!"

Aurora's eyes welled up with tears, Marley rolled her eyes and threw the toy back at aurora causing it to hit aurora right on the head it was a building block and was far from soft. Aurora screamed as it hit the side of her fore head.

Hearing aurora scream Stephanie rushed to the playroom "what happened aurora" Stephanie asked picking her up.

Aurora sobbed "Marley took a toy from me….. and wouldn't give it back…. Then she threw it at my head…."

Stephanie could see a bruise starting to come out on auroras head. Stephanie put aurora down on the floor and turned to Marley.

"Why would you do that young lady?!, you're grounded!"

Marley walked up to Stephanie getting in her face and letting her anger be known "you can't tell me what to do, you are not my mother."

"Go to your room right now and wait for your father to get back!"

As Stephanie said those words something suddenly came over Marley and she slapped Stephanie right in the face.

Aurora cried even more and hid behind her mum, clinging onto Stephanie's leg, Stephanie couldn't believe what had just happened, she picked up aurora and left the room to go and get some ice for Aurora's head to keep any bumps down that may come out.

Caden saw everything that had happened, and was shocked himself he never thought his sister would do anything like that to anyone. "If you keep acting like that Marley we won't have what we have right now because dad won't be happy and Stephanie won't to be a mum to us either." Caden then turned back around and carried on playing with Murphy who had gone very quiet.

Marley simply gave her brother a look and ran off upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her.

Stephanie had taken Aurora back into the playroom and sat on the couch with her. Caden had suddenly disappeared, she cared about Caden but right now she needed to focus on the little girl in her arms who was shaken up and scared by what she had just witnessed. Steph cuddled aurora close comforting her as she rocked, with tears of her own running down her cheeks.

Arriving back from the store with all the things they needed Paul frowned as he closed the door behind him and headed into the kitchen, everything was strangely quiet so he knew something was up.

Caden had hid himself at the top of the stairs when he heard the car pull up on the drive. He saw his dad walk into the house and head for the kitchen at which point Caden made his way down stairs and stopped half way he sat down on the step and waited for his dad to appear.

Paul put the diapers and wipes on the table, and then put the milk away in the fridge; he'd also bought a nice bunch of red roses that he had left in the middle of the table for Stephanie to see later. Once everything in the kitchen was sorted Paul exited the room in search of everyone.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up Paul noticed Caden sat half way up he didn't look in good spirits so Paul joined him on the stairs.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong, where's everyone gone" Paul asked as he ruffled the little boys blonde hair.

Caden looked up at his dad "Marley did something really bad dad"

Paul sighed "what did she do Caden?"

"She took one of Aurora's building blocks from her and wouldn't give it back, so Aurora got upset, but then Marley threw the building block at Aurora and it hit her in the head. Stephanie heard Aurora crying and came to see what was up. Aurora told her. So Steph told Marley she was grounded for punishment and Marley got in Stephanie's face and said that she isn't allowed to tell her what to do because she's not her mum, and as Steph told Marley to go to her room Marley hit Stephanie in the face"

Caden was scared of what his father might do, Marley had really been pushing her luck and he was afraid she'd gone too far this time; Caden just hoped that it didn't mean they would lose out on a mother who really did care.


	11. Chapter 11

I totally suck at updating lol this one kind of took forever to get out hopefully the time it took me to type this up was worth it. shout out to stephandhhh123 and Iknowyoulovemexoxo for helping me out some.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Having been sat there on the step for what felt like forever Caden began to worry even more, his dad hadn't said a word since finding out what Marley had done.

Processing what Caden had just told him Paul realised he should say something to reassure his son, looking down he saw the worried look on Caden' face "you don't need to worry about this ok, everything will be fine" Caden looked up at his dad "we can still stay here with you and with Stephanie?" Pauls heart sank and he pulled Caden into a hug and kissed his forehead "I would never give you up ever, never forget that ok" Caden smiled and nodded "now you go up to your room, do you know where Stephanie and aurora are?" Caden and pointed towards the play room "in there" Caden then headed upstairs to his room keeping out of the way for the rest of the day.

Trying his best to keep his temper in check Paul walked through living room and into the kid's playroom, he found his wife curled up on the couch with his daughter in her arms. Visible tears stained both of their cheeks breaking his heart in two. As he sat down beside his wife he was glad that at least one innocent soul wasn't hurt by what had happened and that was Murphy who was sound asleep on her play mat in the corner.

Paul turned to face his wife and placed a gentle hand upon her knee "are you both ok?" he asked with a gentle tone as he tried to sooth his wife who was soothing there child.

"Are we both ok….. What do you think" Stephanie scoffed as she refused to look Paul in the face.

Sighing Paul moved his hand to hers but she was quick to move it away.

"Why don't you go ask your brat of a daughter… she's lucky that all I did was shout at her"

To say Stephanie was angry was an understatement, her own daughter had endured what was sure to have been an horrific scene to her, so she had every right to be as mad and as pissed off as she was right now.

"Caden told me what happened; Marley had no right doing what she did Stephanie I know that"

Adjusting a now sleeping Aurora in her arms, Stephanie still refused to look up at Paul.

He didn't need her to look him in the eyes to see how blood shot and red her eyes were from crying, that was more than apparent with her body language.

"She's not going to get away with this Steph…."

Standing up Paul leaned down and kissed Stephanie on the cheek despite her efforts at avoiding the contact, he then ran a gentle hand over auroras head as she slept before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Had aurora and murphy not been a sleep in the room, Stephanie would have said much more than she had but aurora had been through enough, not to mention that Murphy would have been much more scared being she was so small.

As Paul reached the top of the stairs he took a few deep breaths to calm himself as much as possible, he then made his way to Marley's room he noticed Caden' door was shut, the poor guy didn't know what was going on.

Paul walked straight in Marley's room and closed the door too behind.

"Are you happy with yourself now…. not only have you upset Stephanie and your little sister, but your brother thinks he's going to get kicked out because of your actions. Why would you do that Marley, she accepted you in her home and made you apart of it, and what did Stephanie ever do to you?

Not receiving a reply Paul shook his head "if you don't sort it out Marley you're going to miss out on things you wished you were a part of… when you have something to say you shout me, until then you will stay in your room for the rest of the day!"

Paul got up and walked out, he at least expected an apology from her but she stayed quiet the whole time _Maybe her grandmother could help in some way _Paul thought.

Paul had told his parents about the situation he had ended up in when he first found out about the twins, but it was only now that they had found the time to make the trip to see everyone and meet the twins, Paul hoped his mother's less strict tone and more caring personality would bring out of Marley what she was holding in.

Paul headed back downstairs and flopped down into the couch, nothing ever seemed to go the way he wished one minuet things were then twins get sprung on him, then things started working now, then Marley sporadically has the outburst of emotions, emotions that she clearly doesn't know how to control or re-act too.

As Paul lay on the couch thinking, he saw a feminine figure appear from the kitchen with a bag of things, standing up he frowned.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, he really didn't want Marley to get between the two of them, in fact it was the last thing he needed.

Stephanie sighed as she placed her bag by the stares "I'm getting out of this house to clear my head and going to my parents" she was clearly not in the mood and just wanted to talk to a family member who wouldn't be so biased like Paul would. She walked straight passed Paul and into the play room, she wasn't about to leave aurora in the house after what had happened.

Steph picked up a still sleepy aurora and put her shoes on, "where are we going mummy?" aurora asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

Stephanie smiled softly "we're going to go to grandma and grandpa's for a little bit, just me and you"

Aurora held out her arms to be picked up, feeling too tired to walk so Steph picked her up and walked through to where she had left her things at the stairs.

Seeing aurora had her shoes on as Steph walked passed he frowned "wouldn't you rather go by yourself too cool off!"

Countering the argument Stephanie shook her head "given what's just happened no I wouldn't I'd rather her have fun with my dad and not worry." As Stephanie put on her shoes and picked up her bag and keys she walked towards the front door "when will you b…" Paul sighed as he was cut off mid-sentence by the front door slamming.


End file.
